Moments
by Ron's Maroon Jumper
Summary: A series of drabbles featuring various character throughout various moments in time. Chapter Seven: Beauty - Ron/Hermione.
1. Sacrifice

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all recognisable characters and settings are property of J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

**Sacrifice**

Lily's heart was racing; perhaps it knew its moments were too few for this was it.

They had been betrayed.

She heard his high, cold voice shout two words that shattered her heart in two, but she was forced to push aside her grief; she'd be damned if she allowed him to take her son, too.

The nursery door was blasted open, almost coming off its hinges. As he raised his wand, there was no hesitation on Lily's part as she cast herself in between Lord Voldemort and her son.

'Not Harry, please no don't kill him, take me, kill me instead -'

There really is no stronger love than that of a mother's.

* * *

**This is my attempt at a series of drabbles featuring various characters in various moments in time.**

**Please review! :)**


	2. Green Eyes

**Green Eyes**

It had been thirteen years since he had seen eyes that green.

Thirteen years since he had seen her eyes. He hadn't seen them since they'd left Hogwarts.

Now here they were, staring right at him on the face of her son, _his _face. To Severus, this was the highest degree of torture; it caused him more pain than the Cruciatus Curse ever could.

But it was nothing more than he deserved. This was his retribution for the sins he had committed.

* * *

**Thanks to MissEMT for being the only person to review. I hope you liked this. Please let me know what you think.**


	3. Monster

**Monster**

A monster. That's what Remus Lupin was and he loathed himself for it. Every month he transformed into a vicious beast. Once he had the Wolfsbane Potion, he thought that was it; he'd never have to worry about inflicting pain on another person for the rest of his life and it made breathing that much easier, like a huge weight had been lifted.

For the first time he could ever remember, he felt hope.

But he was wrong. He _had_ condemned, not just one person, but two to the same fate. His wife was now a pariah and their child... their child would be just like him.

_'You don't know for certain, Remus!'_

But he did. Beasts like him didn't mate, they didn't breed. He knew that. He had accepted that. And now because of one selfish mistake, he'd gone and sentenced his unborn child to the same curse that still haunted him at night.

In his mind, he truly was the monster everyone saw him to be and he'd never forgive himself for it.

* * *

**These drabbles are meant to be around 100 words each but this is more like 200. Oops. But I hope you like it. I know I said this would be updated daily, but I'm sick as a dog right now, so I haven't had a chance to write any out.**

**Thanks so much to MidnightBeast1098 and MissEMT for their reviews.**


	4. Seventeen

**Seventeen**

Seventeen was an important number in the lives of witches and wizards - the day they became an adult.

But, as Harry woke up on the morning of July thirty-first, he found he felt no different, no more older than he had the day before, no more mature, no more wiser.

He felt the same.

He was the same person he'd always been - just Harry.

Perhaps it was because of all he had seen and done in the short space of six years.

To Harry, age was just a number. He'd always been an adult, this just made it more official.

* * *

**Okay, this was a terrible piece, I know, but as I looked through it, I realised I couldn't get the right words out. And I'm still a little bit sick (but slowly recovering! :D) Thanks so much to everyone who has put this on their alerts and favourite lists, and thanks to those of you who have reviewed: iheartweasleytwins and MidnightBeast1098. Your reviews are much appreciated.**

**Next one will definitely be up tomorrow.**


	5. April First

**April First**

Despite his family and friends rallying around him today, George felt more alone than ever.

Today was their day.

He didn't want to celebrate - why would he when _he_ wasn't there to join him? Regardless of his hesitations, George knew he had to. He had to do it for him; it was what he would have wanted.

Always the life of the party, he was.

But George didn't feel up to partying; a part of him was missing, his heart was incomplete.

He felt like a part of him died along with Fred.

Some days were better than others, George had found, but today the pain was excruciating, just as it had been that fateful day. So far three hundred and thirty-four days had passed.

To George, that already felt like a lifetime.

Tears rolled down his face - their face - as he gazed blurrily at the name, forever carved into the stone.

'Happy birthday, Fred.'

* * *

**There you have it. I hope you liked it. I think this is probably my favourite one I've written so far.**

**Thanks so much to iheartweasleytwins for yet another review :D and anonymous reviewer, Emma, for her review.**

**And thank you to everyone who has alerted and favourited (even though that isn't a word)**

**Please review!**


	6. War

**War**

Harry watched them. He watched them all.

Mothers and fathers; daughters and sons; brothers and sisters... friends. All of them had fought together and died together. Those left behind would have to work together to return their world to the way it ought to be, the way they knew it to be.

But he felt a sadness in him as he gazed at each person in the Great Hall, all of them huddled in groups, nursing injuries, and offering words of comfort that, at the moment, were having the opposite effect. In their initial grief, words were nothing. Words couldn't bring the person back. Harry never wanted it to come down to this. He never wanted any of them to die for him. Remus, Tonks, Fred, Colin, Lavender, even Snape...

Over fifty had perished in total.

Some might say this was their choice to fight. But when Harry thought of sixteen-year-old Colin Creevey and how tiny he had been in death, he couldn't help but think it was the wrong decision.

Some might say this was war, and this was the effects of it. Death... they'd seen too much of it.

But this was the way it was.

This was war.

* * *

**This is longer than it should be too, but I wanted to write this particular one and this was how it turned out. I quite like it, so I hope you do too! :) Thanks so much for all the reviews, alerts, and favourites - they really make my day. Special thanks to iheartweasleytwins for reviewing once again :D Oh and I just want to point out that it isn't official if Lavender Brown died or not, so I went with that she did because I honestly cannot stand her. **


	7. Beauty

**Beauty**

Ron knew Hermione was beautiful. He'd have to be blind not to see it, even when her bushy hair was thrown up into a bun and she was wearing t-shirts that were at least two sizes too big for her. She could look beautiful with a bag over her head.

It wasn't just on the outside her beauty shined, but the inside too. There was no denying she was one of the most wonderful, passionate, and caring people he had ever known. Sometimes he fought the urge to laugh at just how thick he was back in the days they were at school. Who would ever have thought he and the insufferable know-it-all would end up together? He certainly didn't. There was a time - several actually - that he thought they may never have a happy ending. It wasn't just the war, it had been him; he'd been a git, to put it simply.

But, as he watched the woman he loved walk towards him, her father on her arm guiding her down the aisle, and the train of her white gown flowing effortlessly behind her, Ron realised just how fortunate he was. His heart rate increased. In just a few short minutes, this woman would become his wife.

Their wedding was the first in the family since Bill and Fleur's, but there was one thing Hermione had over his sister-in-law; she didn't have to be a quarter-veela for everyone to see the beauty within her. Hermione turned heads all on her own.

* * *

**This is another longer one. I wanted to keep them at a minimum of 100 words each, but that seems to have failed.**

**Thanks again to iheartweasleytwins for yet another wonderful review. I honestly cannot thank you enough for your constant reviews. I don't want to seem ungrateful because I know you're reading it, but if you do like this, and continued to read this, then please could you leave a review? I don't want to update something that doesn't have any interest in it.**


End file.
